Momento equivocado
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ONE SHOT por el día de San Valentín. Una pequeña historia de confesiones y una promesa para siempre.


Esperé todo el año por ver esa fecha en el calendario, tal vez más que eso, tal vez esperé toda la vida. Mi creciente ánimo se debía al ambiente romántico que se sentía, no sólo en la universidad, sino en cada esquina, en cada supermercado y segundo del segundo mes de año. Tenía muchas expectativas y era consciente de que no podría cumplir todos mis caprichos y fantasías pero por una vez quería ser egoísta. Deseaba pasar un día casi perfecto al lado de Senpai. La navidad era una bobería y producto de la mercadotecnia, el año nuevo estaba reservado para su familia, era mi única oportunidad para festejar con él algo diferente a nuestros cumpleaños.

Eché un vistazo en varias tiendas buscando un buen regalo, compré revistas para preparar una cena deliciosa porque una reservación en algún restaurante sería demasiado para que aceptara. Practiqué varios postres en casa de Hiroto para regalarle uno adecuado a su paladar, Senpai no sospecharía de mis escapadas nocturnas, a Hiroto tampoco le importaron los dulces gratis. También me aseguré de que nuestras agendas no estuvieran ocupadas. Estaba seguro de que pasaríamos una velada digna de recordar. Quizá me emocioné demasiado.

― Buenos días Senpai. ― Dije para anunciar mi entrada.

El refulgir de la mañana era el más cálido del año, luego de varios días de nieve se sentía agradable. Se secaban los charcos del pavimento, aquellos rayos del sol prometían un amor de primavera pero probablemente yo no sería el protagonista de él. Llevaba una cursi invitación para nuestro encuentro junto y una caja con los chocolates que preparé; su sabor era amargo, fuerte como su personalidad, y decorados sutilmente, nada de corazones adolescentes sino contornos elegantes y maduros. La tarjeta revelada mi lado más puro y tierno, dejaba ver ese lado romántico y tenía una pizca del desespero que me causa poseerlo; sin embargo las palabras no eran tan melosas, eran directas y de fácil compresión. Creía haber conseguido un equilibro que no lo molestaría pero el simple acto de celebrar una fecha como ésta podía irritarlo.

― Es un fastidio, no son más que porquerías inservibles. ― Renegaba sin haber notado mi presencia.

Escondí detrás la sorpresa que le tenía, fue una idea que surgió de la nada y parecía un detalle romántico. Sobre su mesa de trabajo se hallaba una pila de cajas de varios colores, predominaban el rojo pasión y el rosa melocotón, podía notar su furia. Golpeaba la mesa y su ceño se fruncía. Apartando la vista también noté otro tumulto de mayor tamaño, no tenía comparación al anterior, pero éste se encontraba en una silla al fondo de la habitación.

― ¿Qué sucede Senpai? ― Posé mi mano en su hombro para que me dirigiera la mirada.

― Es la sexta idiota que me trae chocolate y se confiesa. ― Dijo sin inmutarse pero causando gran impresión en mí. ― No sé qué piensan pero no es una broma divertida. Además no puede tratarse de un regalo, es una obligación, pero ya se los advertí ¡No les devolveré el favor en el día blanco! ― Refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados.

― ¿Sexta? ¿De qué hablas Senpai?

― ¡De la chica que acaba de salir! ¿No te topaste con ella? Una castaña bajita bastante chiflada. Venía con otras dos, supongo que eran sus amigas.

― ¿Se confesó?

― ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! ¿¡Me harás repetirlo todo!? Sabes, necesito un respiro. Iré a fumar. Cuida de los experimentos, el reactivo con el que trabajo hará reacción en media hora. ― Sin dejarme contestar se marchó con tal prisa que parecía que lo perseguían.

«¿Así que a él también se le pueden confesar?» Pensé. Nunca antes había visto tal cosa pero desde que otras chicas empezaron a notar su presencia, sin duda, las cosas estuvieron cambiando sin darme cuenta. Sentí pánico y una inexplicable decepción. Ser el único era lo que me hacía especial, la ansiedad me invadía cuando pensaba que podía perderlo. Si Senpai veía más allá de sus lentes y encontraba una linda chica ¿Qué es lo que sucedería conmigo? Él era heterosexual, yo podría ser fácilmente reemplazado. Aquel era mi mayor temor y lo sentí más palpable que nunca.

Sujeté entre mis manos la caja color ocre y listón escarlata. La presioné con mis dedos dejando mi propia huella, la deformé con fuerza, grietas aparecieron en el cartón y la tarjeta también se desfiguró. No lloré pero en mi expresión se dibujó un dejo de tristeza e inseguridad. ¿Está era una buena idea? Ya no estaba seguro. Parpadeé y la noté solitaria, no tenía el toque femenino de todos los otros regalos. Probablemente encontraría mi gesto molesto. Mis actos eran infantiles, tenía 23 años no era ningún adolescente, sentí vergüenza por un momento, sus regaños imaginarios alcanzaban mis oídos y mi cara se ponía roja. Supe que no sería correcto entregársela así que deprimido la arrojé al cesto de basura. Me había emocionado más de la cuenta, planeé un día que no podría ser festejado. Después de deshacerme de ella abandoné el laboratorio un momento para tomar aire. Al regresar Senpai estaba ahí.

― Creí haberte dicho que vigilaras el experimento.

― Disculpa, salí un momento al baño. ― Mentí.

Dirigí mis pasos a la mesa de trabajo y dediqué mi tiempo a los experimentos. Observé como lanzaba las cajas a la basura y se quejaba.

― Odio todo esto ¿No se dan cuenta de que están desperdiciando su tiempo y dinero? De paso también me hacen perder el mío. No conozco a ninguna de esas chicas, jamás he cruzado palabra con ellas ¿Acaso están locas? ¿Cómo pueden decir que aman a alguien con tanta facilidad?

― Bueno Senpai, no me sorprendería que alguna fuera tu compañera de curso, no sueles notar a las personas a menos que sean muy insistentes. ― Reí con disimulo.

― Eso no me interesa. ― Resumió. ― No las conozco y ellas no me conocen a mí. El hecho de que ocupen un asiento en la misma clase que yo no las hace cercanas a mí ni mucho menos. Detesto esa clase de sentimiento vacío. Sólo lo dicen de dientes para afuera. Estaría más convencido de que se trata de una broma. ― Asintió convencido.

Cuando su espacio quedó pulcro y reluciente, y él se había cansado de quejarse, escuchamos a una persona tras la puerta. Tocó suavemente, con evidente miedo, y con una voz casi imperceptible se anunció. Era una mujer, de ojos tristes marrones, y rubia, una belleza para casi cualquier hombre con suerte. Hablaba con un lenguaje formal, muy limpio y juvenil, sus palabras eran idóneas, justo lo que se esperaba de una cara angelical. Sin embargo la odié en pocos segundos.

― Buen día, perdonen la interrupción. Tatsumi-san podría venir conmigo, necesito hablar con usted un momento. No le robaré mucho tiempo.

A regañadientes abandonó la habitación, le echó un último reojo a su trabajo incompleto y con una mirada amargada que exigía «¡Sólo cinco minutos!» salió. Efectivamente no tardó mucho pero su expresión cambió drásticamente.

― Iré… a alguna parte. ― Anunció atropelladamente. ― Regreso en unos minutos.

La puerta se deslizó estrellándose con fuerza, me preguntaba que le había dicho aquella mujer como para perturbarlo así. Pero la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Ella volvió como una invocación y con la misma dulzura se me acercó.

― Con usted quería hablar Morinaga-senpai. Perdóneme por interrumpir su trabajo pero quería hablar con usted, solicité el permiso de su superior así que no tiene que preocuparse. ― Aclaró. ― Estoy un poco nerviosa. ― Parecía decirlo más para sí misma que para mí. Con su índice enredó su cabello formando bucles, parecía una manía suya. ― Hay algo que me gustaría entregarle y sólo puede ser el día de hoy. ― Dijo nerviosa, se escuchaba como un discurso en campaña tan ensayado que tendía a percibirse falso. ― Aquí, tomé. ― Colocó una caja color canela en forma de corazón, adornada con listones rosas y brillantes que formaban una exquisita combinación con su atuendo. Parecía sacada de un comercial, como una caja de muñecas, demasiado dulce y azúcar para una sola persona.

― ¿Esto es…?

― ¡Es para usted! Es un chocolate de San Valentín ― Su cara se puso colorada y su vista se apartó recordándome la esencia de un gato asustado; una inocencia como la de Senpai en asuntos serios. ― Lo he visto en los pasillos, también he escuchado y tenido el privilegio de leer sus ensayos. Tomé una clase avanzada con usted el semestre anterior. Creo que me gusta, estoy enamorada de usted. Escuché que no tiene pareja y me g-gustaría… quisiera… ― Su flequillo cubría sus ojos llorosos. Sus manos se mantenían unidas, expectantes y trémulas. El tono de su voz disminuyó, susurró con pudor. ― Quiero estar al lado de una persona tan brillante como usted Morinaga-senpai. ― Declaró por fin con una voluntad y valentía inigualable.

Sonreí, admiré la caja que yacía en mis manos. Una tarjeta con finos trazos. Sus manos delicadas escondían una hinchazón, evidente resultado de una quemadura, y sus labios una sonrisa que podía esfumarse o avivarse con mi respuesta.

― Yo… yo… ― Sus orbes se posicionaron en mis labios, tenía los ojos más grandes que jamás hubiera visto, eran lindos, tenía que admitir. ― Lo siento. ― Las comisuras en su sonrisa decayeron de manera impresionante y la luz en ella se apagó. Fue como robar toda la felicidad y esperanza de ese mundo. ― Lo siento pero ya tengo a alguien que amo. ― Continué rompiendo su corazón.

― ¿Esa persona te corresponde? ― Sólo eso se le ocurrió preguntar.

― No lo sé. ― Volteé al cesto de basura. ― Quiero pensar que es así. Amo a esa persona desde hace tan tiempo aunque hasta hace poco pude confesarle mi amor. Es complicado pero acepto esta situación.

― ¿E-eres feliz? ― Pronunció entrecortadamente.

― Sí, no es una felicidad permanente porque los finales felices no existen pero soy lo suficientemente feliz como para seguir arriesgándome a salir lastimado.

Ella me sonrió con debilidad aceptando su derrota. Me pidió que como último gesto tomara su mano, deseaba sentirse protegida, así que por escasos segundos cumplí su petición. No me dejó devolver el chocolate, «No arruines mis planes Morinaga-senpai» me dijo más tranquila y con una risa tristona. Me dejo nuevamente en soledad y reflexioné su confesión. Había que ser valeroso para entregar tu corazón y que alguien lo hiciera pedazos.

Senpai regresó a hurtadillas una hora después.

― ¿Ya se fue tu amiga? ― Preguntó en un tono desafiante.

No detectaba celos pero si curiosidad. Al trabajar me hizo preguntas extrañas, fuera de lugar, distinto a su silencio acostumbrado. Normalmente me aplicaba la ley de hielo pero estaba muy conversador, era sospechoso. No tardó en confesar que la chica le había comunicado el motivo de su visita, incluso solicitó su ayuda, pero se reusó y solamente le dio privacidad.

― A ese tipo de sentimientos vacíos me refiero. ― Reafirmó.

Tampoco la conocía, «Nunca la había visto entre tu grupo de amigos, ni siquiera te frecuentaba» dijo. Senpai no entendía las bases del amor a primera vista o a la distancia, no comprendía el silencio de un amor no correspondido. Él nunca se había enamorado, no era uno de sus intereses por lo que nunca había sentido el rechazo. Que destruyeran tu corazón no tenía comparación, una vez que lo experimentas también cambia tu forma de pensar, te haces la promesa de que si, algún día, te encuentras en los zapatos más grandes serás amable en tu rechazo. No se trataba de compasión o lastima, sino empatía, conoces el dolor y buscas aminorarlo con las palabras adecuadas; pero nunca falsas ilusiones.

No me preguntó sobre mi respuesta, afirmativa o negativa, así que suponía que daba por hecho de que la había rechazado.

― Es verdad, todas esas también son tuyas. ― Señaló con indiferencia el montón de cajas sobre la silla. ― Antes de que llegaras vinieron varias chicas, les dije que podían regresar más tarde pero parecía que tenían prisa. Fue molesto.

― Lo siento.

― No es tu culpa.

Senpai no parecía impresionado por ese hecho. Recordé que nada podía perturbar su buen juicio y provocarle celos, era como suplicar que los cerdos volaran. Por una vez quería que se preocupara por mí, que no sintiera mi amor tan seguro y que sufriera del mismo mal que yo; que mi amor lo enfermara lo suficiente como para que no pudiera alejarse jamás. Yo no podía sentir la seguridad en su amor, injusto, inequitativo y frustrado. Regresamos por un largo sendero, el día terminó sin ningún festejo o alegría.

― Senpai ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

― Depende, ¿Qué es?

― ¿Rechazaste a todas las chicas que se te confesaron hoy? ¿Por qué?

― Sí. No conocía a ninguna, no tenía otra cosa que decirles, así que las saqué del laboratorio.

Analicé con cuidado mis pasos y me atreví a preguntar algo diferente.

― Si yo me hubiera confesado, hoy hace cinco años, ¿También me hubieras rechazado? ― Nos detuvimos, me vio extrañado como preguntando «¿De dónde viene esa pregunta?» y trató de acomodar sus palabras para contestarme pero yo me adelanté a su respuesta. ― ¿Hubiera sido cursi regalarte chocolate a pesar de ser hombre y tener 23 años? ¿Qué pensarías si al llegar a casa te estuviera esperando una cena romántica? ¿Cómo me hubieras respondido de haber sido el primer gay que conocieras? ¿También hubieras guardado silencio?

― Esas son demasiadas suposiciones. ― Atinó a decir. ― No lo sé. Es como si me preguntaras en dónde estaría si mi madre siguiera con vida. No puedo saberlo. ― Confesó. ― ¿Pero por qué preguntas todo esto? ¿Es por qué algunas chicas se me confesaron? ¿Estás desconfiando de mí? ― Le dije que no se trataba de eso, estaba equivocado. ― ¿Entonces es por esto? ― Mostró el regalo que había desechado. No me había dado cuenta que él lo tenía. ― ¿Por qué lo botaste a la basura? Tiene mi nombre.

― Creí que sería demasiado cursi.

― Morinaga… ― Me llamó. ― Tú siempre eres cursi, no es nada nuevo. ― Explicó en medio de un suspiro mientras masajeaba su cabeza como para demostrar mi ineptitud. ― Pero no es algo que me moleste, cuando se trata de ti, tus sentimientos no son vacíos, has sabido fundamentarlos con varias migrañas, puedo asegurártelo.

Alcé la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mi vergüenza se fue. Contrario a esa mujer mi sonrisa se amplió, ese frágil gesto fue alimentado por una ola de amor que dejó cubierta la bahía con espuma de felicidad. Su expresión no reflejaba mi alegría pero nunca lo haría; nuestras felicidades se mostraban diferentes y me encantaba disfrutar cuando su sonrisa la revelaba. Mi felicidad era expresiva, apasionada; su felicidad era reservada, tranquila y fugaz.

En un atrevimiento lo invité, pero no a una noche de éxtasis que terminaría aborreciendo o con culpabilidad, sino a una agradable reunión con su mejor amigo. «Senpai no quiero que olvides que puedo ser tu confidente, quiero que te quejes del mundo, quiero que me cuentes con que ojos lo percibes» alardeé para terminar con un puñetazo en el hombro. Aceptó y lo sujeté fuertemente de la mano para arrastrarlo al departamento. Su enojo me parecía bello, en nadie detectaba la ternura de sus maldiciones, sólo él podía detestar el mundo y hacerlo un lugar mejor.

― Siempre seré tuyo Senpai; tu amigo, tu asistente y confidente, tu amante y tu principal enemigo. Quiero que aprendas a declararme la guerra con tus besos, a conquistar mi corazón y déjame sin aliento tanto como quieras.

― ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? ― Preguntó apenado entre mis brazos. Mientras susurraba en su oído él se encogía, estábamos en plena calle y no deseaba mi contacto físico.

― Así como soy tuyo, guardaré un pedazo de tu esencia en mi memoria. Eres el ladrón de mi corazón, prófugo de mis llantos pero el eterno salvador de mi existencia. La vida junto a ti es tan maravillosa que no quiero que se termine nunca. ― Me aproximé lo suficientemente cerca como para plantarle un beso, rocé sus labios pero besé su mejilla. Noté su sonrojo y pequeña decepción de labios entreabiertos. ― El día de hoy seré tu amigo. Sólo tu amigo. ― Lo abracé con excéntrica nostalgia. ― Quiero respetar los sentimientos de las otras personas que también te guardan en su corazón, mañana me volveré a confesar…

― ¿Por qué mañana?

―… porque puedo hacerlo, porque los otros 364 días eres mío. Porque mañana no tendré miedo de ser rechazado.

=Fin=


End file.
